


Kiss it better

by Dhost (NandaWrites)



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Pretend Illness, Sneaky Fritz, Sneaky Italy, Stomach kisses, Very embarrassed Prussia, cheek kisses, cuteness overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaWrites/pseuds/Dhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short fluffy stories that involve lots of kisses and a very embarrassed Prussia. Initially drabble prompts on Tumblr. Rated T for one suggestive paragraph on the second story. Repost from my FFNet account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheek Kiss (PruAus)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, these were prompts I received on my rp blog on tumblr (You know, from that "I want the K" post) and since they followed the same theme, I decided to upload them together. Enjoy and, if you want, you can send me prompts for it through here or on my fics and aesthetics tumblr ([nandawrites](http://www.nandawrites.tumblr.com)).

Gilbert was in a bad mood. Not necessarily annoyed or sad, just in a bad mood he couldn't quite place the reason for. Maybe it was because that had been a very dull day and he was restless with all the excessive energy.

It didn't matter, either way, he knew the perfect way to raise his mood in a second. That's why he had made his way to that prissy Austrian's house, not because of said Austrian, and not because of that spoiled brat (ignoring the fact he was actually older than him) Holy Rome either, but for that little ball of sunshine and cuteness that could turn around even the darkest of days.

And sure enough, after sneaking through some corridors there he found him: the little Italy, sweeping one of the hallways and singing to himself. Gilbert felt immediately better.

Sneaking up on the boy (cause really, only Austria and HRE would be moronic enough to think it was a girl. Or _maybe_ the experience with Hungary had made him a bit paranoid with finding out people's gender) he quickly passed his arms around his stomach and lifted him up, making the boy squeak in surprise. Gilbert laughed and Feliciano chastised him for scaring him, but it didn't take much for him to forgive him and they both sat on the hallway to talk.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Prussia? Did something happen?"

"No, no," he shook his head "I was just in a bad mood, so I thought I'd visit you to see if you have any ideas to help me."

"Hmmmm" He was really putting some thought in it, it was so cute it already improved Gilbert's mood just for that. "Well, whenever I was sad, my grandpa used to give me kisses to cheer me up. And so does miss Hungary. You think that would help?"

Help? God might as well have signed Gilbert's free trip to paradise right there. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that is an _awesome_ idea."

The little Italian smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Gilbert's cheeks. "There. Better?"

He shook his head, though he was smiling widely. "Not yet, maybe a few more?" The boy complied and kissed Gilbert's cheeks a few more times, until he couldn't stand anymore and held the boy in a hug, proceeding to leave kisses in his cheeks as well, which made him squeak again, now in delight, and laugh loudly.

Of course, as always, Gilbert's happiness wasn't meant to last. Just a few seconds later a stern "What is with all this ruckus, Italy?" came from the corner of the corridor and soon after it a very annoyed looking Austria appeared, making Gilbert groan. He stopped a few feet away and looked down at them. "If I am not mistaken, I gave you orders to finish cleaning the halls and here I find you slacking away. And _you_ " He narrowed his eyes at Gilbert "What exactly are _you_ doing here?"

Before Gilbert could give the ill-mannered reply at the tip of his tongue, Italy replied, even if a bit nervous. "Prussia said he was feeling sad, so I was trying to cheer him up."

Austria raised an eyebrow and Italy missed the way Gilbert was getting red and shrinking behind him at the embarrassment of the Italian having said something like that, specially to that bastard Austria.

"Cheer him up?"

"Yes, with kisses!"

"Kisses?"

Austria was looking more and more amused by the second, so Gilbert thought it was time to intervene and salvage the rest of his dignity.

"Yes, and it was working wonders until you got here, so if you could turn that ugly face of yours around and go back to whatever boring song you were ramming away in that music instrument of yours, we'd appreciate it, thanks."

Roderich looked very offended at that, so Gilbert knew he had said the right thing. To his surprise, though, it was Italy that replied again.

"Wait, Mister Austria, you can help too!"

Two very shocked faces turned to face him with equally horrified expressions.

"Ita… What do you mean?"

"Well… My grandpa always said that the more kisses the better, so when I was really sad he called my brother to help on cheering me up, even if he complained a lot, so if Prussia is really sad, I think mister Austria can help with cheering him up!"

The reaction was immediate, after a stunned silence both the nations started complaining loudly and enthusiastically. "I'd never stain my lips with that idiot's skin" and other things mixed with "If that bastard get near me, I'll get even more depressed" and much more and Italy, that had thought he had had such a good idea but ended up on the receiving end of two angrily screaming nations, just got sadder and sadder by the second, until he let out a wail and it seemed like he was going to cry.

At that point, both the nations complaints just dropped in volume an heat until they stopped completely and looked at each other in horror. Oh God, Italy was going to cry, what had they done?

Gilbert, that was still sitting in the floor with him, put his hands on his shoulders while Roderich walked closer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ita, I didn't mean to scare you, please don't cry because of this idiot aristocrat."

"Me? you were the one yelling at her face!"

"Yes, but you were the one that caused the whole mess by bothering us!"

"Now listen here-"

"Stop fighting!" the childish voice broke through their reheating tempers and they both started apologising again as Feli sniffled.

"I just wanted we all to trade kisses so we could all feel happy, is it bad?"

Roderich and Gilbert exchanged a look and agreed on a temporary truce.

"No, Italy, it isn't bad…"

"So are you going to help in cheering Prussia up, mister Austria?" He looked up with a hopeful expression and after a moment Austria sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am".

Feli lit up like he had suddenly gained a box of cookies and he clapped his hands.

"Good! So now mister Austria give Prussia a kiss and then Prussia can give mister Austria a kiss!"

"Wait a minute, why do I have to-" Prussia had started to protest, but he saw Feli's expression dropping again and quickly stopped himself with a groan. "Alright, alright."

"Good! Now do it!"

The two nations turned to look at the other, both looking very uncomfortable and embarrassed and lost. Gilbert would have laughed at Austria's red face, but he didn't feel like he was on such a better shape either, which was ridiculous because he was the Duchy of Prussia and he did _not_ get red like a little girl.

"Well, then…" Roderich said as a way of stalling. Then he cleared his throat. And then, as he had nothing else to do, leaned forward and, when Gilbert turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as if he did not want to see that, planted a light kiss on the other's pale cheek before clearing his throat again and pulling back.

Gilbert turned his head to face the other again and, looking very much like he would rather lose a fight to Hungary than do this, repeated the gesture and leaned forward, giving Roderich an even quicker kiss on the cheek.

They both stared at each other awkwardly for one more moment, before Roderich broke the stare contest to look down at the little Italian. "Does this suffice for you, It-" He stopped when he noticed, for his great surprise, that the little girl wasn't there anymore, nor nowhere near to be found. Gilbert and Roderich stared at each other in confusion while, just around the corner, the little Italian giggled over a plan greatly executed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi!Italia might look innocent, but he is perfectly capable of manipulating people around him if he wants. Luckily, he prefers to use his evil powers to help make two stubborn idiots realise they have huge crushes on each other. Way to go, little Ita! <3


	2. Stomach kiss (FritzPru)

For someone that spends the majority of his days among kings, princes and other members of royalty, the stories that the common people (or even the royals themselves) came up with about them were very amusing to say the least: Royals were gods, royals were emissaries of god on earth, they had magic powers, they were above all and not subjected to the same laws of nature.

He wondered what those people would say if they saw the king of Prussia lying on his bed in the middle of the day and whining, very loudly and continuously, about a simple stomach ache. Certainly not very godly-like of him.

Gilbert payed him little to no mind and turned to the next page of the book he was reading, sitting in a chair by the bed with his feet propped on the mattress. He could be having a very productive day training the troops, but no, he had to play nurse for Fritz because the other had requested so. And even though Gilbert had been very worried when he first heard the king was not feeling well, it soon became clear to him the other only just wanted the attention, so he, in a passive-aggressive protest, picked up the first book he found (that wasn't Voltaire's, ew) and took to mostly ignoring the other, only replying when he was addressed specifically.

That, in turn, only annoyed the monarch more and led him to increase his complaints on purpose. After a very particularly loud complaint, Gilbert turned his eyes from the page he was pretending to read and eyed the other. "You _do_ know I know that can't possibly be hurting so bad, right?"

"Yes, it can. It can and it is. Actually it's worse, I feel like I am going to die!" He kept whining and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to die, it's just a stomach ache. Serves you well for stuffing your face with cake and sweets before lunch time." He went back to his book and Frederick bristled in anger.

"You do _not_ speak to your king like that!"

"I _do_ when the king is acting like a spoiled child. For God's sake, Fritz, it's just a stomach ache. Sleep, like I told you to one hour ago and it will be gone when you wake up, you already cleared all your compromises for the day anyway."

"How do you expect me to sleep when my insides are tearing themselves apart?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I do not know. What I also do not know is what you expect me to do about it? The doctor has already examined you and gave you the medicine and if that did not work, what do you want me to do? Kiss it better?"

Gilbert could see in the way Fritz eyes brightened with the sweet shine of revenge, that he should not have said that.

"Oh, come on…" it was his turn to whine and Frederick started to smile. "You can't", the smile grew. "You wouldn't", it grew even more. "You _won't_ ", he winked at Gilbert, that made a very undignified noise. "I most certainly will _not_."

"And why not?"

"One, because that is just something moms tell their little kids to make them shut up and doesn't actually work and two because that would be completely embarrassing and… and… and improper!"

"And since when do you care about being proper?"

"Since _ever_!" Gilbert replied and buried his face back behind his book to hide the fact his face had gotten red at his king's teasing. At times like these he thought that Fritz must know, he must definitely know or he wouldn't be teasing him like this. Or maybe he would, he wasn't even sure anymore.

"And what if I ordered you?"

" _Fritz!_ "

"I, Frederick II of Prussia, as your king, command you to come here and kiss my stomach better."

Gilbert threw the book at the bed and glared at Frederick. "I see what you are doing. You are miserable and annoyed so you want to make me miserable and annoyed along with you."

"That is exactly what I am doing." Frederick replied with a smile and Gilbert pouted.

"You damn sadist."

"Now who is the one that is overreacting?" Frederick beamed and lowered the covers from his torso. "Come on, I am waiting, Gilbert."

Gilbert got up from his chair, but only glared at Frederick for a while more. "I'll let you know I _strongly_ dislike you right now."

"Eh, you'll get over it. Now chop chop, king in pain over here."

"You haven't even as much as _flinched_ since you started this whole nonsense. So much for being in unbearable pain."

"Oh, the pain of it all, oh oh oh" Frederick immediately started again in a very over the top enactment that made Gilbert roll his eyes once more.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it, just stop that and promise never to mention this again."

"I promise." Fritz replied cheerfully now that he was getting what he wants. Gilbert just glared at him one last time before sitting by the edge of the bed and, after an awkward moment of hesitation, pushing the other's shirt up so he could see the skin underneath. He felt as if his face was trying to set itself on fire from how hot it was so he kept his head low as to not let the other see it.

Wanting to finish this quickly, he bent over and dropped a light and quick kiss on the center of Fritz' stomach, before shooting back straight up and turning to get back up again.

"There, I did it, now-"

"Wait just a minute. That was way too quick, it didn't help at all! You have to do it again!" He still sounded way too cheerful for someone that was allegedly in pain, and Prussia groaned in repressed anger.

"Oh, come _on_ -"

" _Again_ , Gilbert."

The nation shot him his nastiest glare yet and bent again, pressing his lips harder this time though it was still very quick. " _Better_?" He asked, not raising his head this time because he was sure the king would not let him go so easily. There would be payback for this, he vowed to himself, Fritz would have to think twice before making him into one of his playtoys again.

Fritz had to muffle his laughs behind his hand, which didn't help much because that close Gilbert could see his belly shaking from the laughter, but when he managed to, he said:

"Not yet, one more time. And a bit more to the side because that's where it's hurting more." He hadn't been lying, his stomach was really hurting, but it was already feeling way better since he started pestering his friend. Who said this kiss better thing didn't help?

At that time, having resigned to his fate, Gilbert sighed and the warm breath so close to his stomach was enough to make Fritz stop laughing. For the first time, it dwelled on him that this might not have been a very good idea. What Gilbert had called it, again? Oh yes, improper. He had shrugged it off as some "it's improper to touch the king" type of nonsense, but now that he looked at it… Well, there certainly was nothing of "proper" in lifting his head off the pillows to watch as his friend moved his lips milliliters away from his bare skin to press another kiss on his stomach, on the spot Frederick had pointed to him. Oh yes, this might not have been a very good idea at all, he thought, gulping as he let his head fall back in the pillows and watched Gilbert straighten himself back up and look at him with a still angry (and embarrassed) expression. It would be funny if it wasn't, well, a bit terrifying.

And, if he was being honest with himself, strangely arousing.

Some moments passed with them in silence and then Gilbert got up from the bed.

"May I be excused now?"

It took Frederick a couple of seconds, but then he nodded. "Yes, you may. Thank you for your company, Gilbert."

"Any time", the nation gave a sort of head bow and then turned around and left, leaving Frederick alone with his thoughts, which, for a while, weren't composed of much more than a "Well, _damn_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one needs a bit of explaining. It's my headcanon that, while Prussia did develop a crush for Frederick during the years they spent together, he never told him or anyone else and never even did anything that would led others to think he might have feelings for Fritz, because he knew being with a human, and his ruler no less, would bring nothing but trouble and pain. So yeah, that's why Gilbert was being so against the idea of kissing Fritz, because he knew it would only make the crush he was trying to bury worse and because it could give him away to Fritz. Frederick, on the other hand was completely oblivious and only just liked to pick on him for any reason.
> 
> I love this pair just as much as I love to make Gilbert suffer. ;3


End file.
